Getting Over You
by gleek06216
Summary: When Rachel hears and sees Finn admit his feelings for Quinn in the hall, she dumps him. With her best friend out of school sick, and the other one in a cat fight at the moment, who will be there to cheer her up? Cherry with PuckberryPez friendship


**I had part of this one written before Audition aired and meant to get it out before but it doesn't matter to much because it took on a mind of it's own. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any of this but the plot**

**

* * *

**

"B" Santana called down the hall. I heard her but didn't turn around, I couldn't turn away from the scene before me.

"I think we should be together" Quinn said to my boyfriend, who was standing in front of her at her locker.

"B" Santana said again, getting to me now, "I've been calling for…"

I held my hand up, silencing her. She gave me a look before following my gaze to what I was looking at.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you Quinn" Finn said and I felt tears fill my eyes, instantly.

"And I have feelings for you. Finn, I still love you." She replied.

I felt Santana tense beside me, here hands balling into fists. She went to go to the duo in front of us but I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing," She hissed.

"I want to hear what he says." I whispered back.

Finn was quiet for a long time, "I love you too, Quinn. I always will, but…"

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else, she just raised up on tiptoe and kissed him. I kept waiting for him to push her away, to tell her he had a girlfriend, anything but instead after a couple seconds, I saw him put his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

That was it, I let go of Santana's arm and marched over there myself, tears gone replaced by anger and disappointment.

I tapped Finn on the shoulder, he pulled away and turned around, when he saw me, his mouth dropped, "Rachel.. I.."

I didn't give him time to figure out what he was going to say, I pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"We're done Finn, for good. I'm through with you, always wanting what you can't have. You go ahead and be with Quinn, who only wants you because you're the Quarterback and her ticket back to being part of the 'IT' couple but do not come around me anymore, do not claim to have feelings for me, in fact unless it's about Glee, don't talk to me." I turned around to leave then and heard.

"You bitch" And the next thing I know, Santana has thrown herself onto Quinn and they were fighting in the middle of the hallway.

I didn't stay to watch what happened though, I turned and ran around the corner, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were now back and threatening to spill at any second.

I ran into the closest girls room and sank into one of the chairs, crying. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Finn and I had been together all summer, we had shared so much and I thought we were finally together for good and not a game anymore but I should have known better. Finn's never going to change. He's always going to want what he can't have.

I made myself quit crying, promising that it would be the last time I ever shed tears over Finn Hudson. I washed my face and turned to walk out and make sure Santana was alright. I knew that over the summer she had quit hating me and we had been slowly becoming pretty good friends, but I never expected her to get into a fight with her old best friend because of something she did to me.

* * *

I walked out of the ladies room, so focused on finding her that I didn't notice someone had been waiting by the door until I was a couple steps away from the door.

I felt a hand on my arm, "Hey, are you alright?"

I turned and saw Mike Chang, another surprise of the day. "I'm fine, Mike" I said, giving him a small smile that I saw he didn't believe.

"I saw what happened, I'm sorry" He said, ignoring what I said and pulling me into a hug.

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to hold me for a few moments before pulling back, "Thank you. I'll be fine, really but I need to find Santana and make sure she's alright." I told him, already turning around.

"I'll come with you," He offered, putting an arm around my shoulder as we walked.

Finally deciding to be blunt I said, "Mike, though I appreciate the concern, why do you care so much?"

He kept walking and didn't look at me and was quiet for a few moments before finally saying, "With Puck out today, someone has to look out for you"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh and you just nominated yourself as substitute best friend?"

He shrugged, "Who else? I mean if you want I can send Matt but he's not half as charming or funny as myself, or I could get Artie to come and run over Finn's toes or something. Or, oh I know, Kurt can come diva his step brother to death"

I laughed and said, "Put that way, I guess you'll do"

"Gee, thanks" He replied sarcastically

We turned the corner and I saw Santana, ducking out from under Mike's arm, I ran over to her, "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned

She looked up at me, smirking, "As if that skinny bitch could beat me, what's up with you and Chang? You move on faster than I thought."

I rolled my eyes, hitting her arm, "He just came to check on me, that's all, since one of my best friends is out sick and the other was having a cat fight."

Mike heard their conversation and added, "We all know Puck would kick all of the guys asses if someone didn't check on her."

"Thanks so much for making me sound like a chore, Mike. I feel tons better now." Rachel said, dryly making Santana chuckle and Mike to frown and back track.

"That's not.. I mean all I meant was.. Damn it that's not what I meant"

Rachel laughed, "It's alright, Mike. I knew what you meant but try to word it differently next time."

Santana held her pinky out to Rachel, "Let's go find Brit and get out of here."

Rachel linked pinkies with San and turned to go with her when Mike said, "Rach"

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him, "Yes, Mike?"

"Um..never mind, have fun I guess."

Rachel nodded, "See you tonight at Brits?"

"Yep, wouldn't miss it." Mike answered with a smile.

* * *

Rachel smiled back and with a wave, turned and left with Santana.

"So, you and Chang?" Santana said, nudging Rachel as soon as they got out of earshot.

Rachel blushed, "It's not like that, San, I told you."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course it isn't, he totally just checked on you because he was afraid Puck would kick his ass if he didn't."

Rachel shrugged, "He's probably right on that one, not that I'd condone Noah using violence against him or any of them, but it sounds like a Noah move."

Santana smirked, nodding, "Oh I'm not saying he wouldn't do it, I'm saying that wasn't Chang's motive. If it was, Rutherford would have been there too seeing as they were standing together when everything went down."

"They were?"

"When aren't they?" Santana asked back.

"Oh.. Well then why do you think he came to check on me then?" Rachel asked.

Rolling her eyes, "We're going shopping before the party tonight and you are going to show Hudson just how fast you're over his dumb ass."

After a quick trip to the mall, Santana, Rachel and Britney all pulled into Britney's house to get ready for her party that night.

* * *

Rachel had called Noah and told him what happened and he said he was coming to the party tonight. Rachel tried to tell him that she was fine with San, Brit and Mike but he wouldn't hear her. She heard him explain to his mom that she had had a bad day and what had happened and heard Debbie immediately tell him that he needed to go be with her. Rachel giggled a little, Noah could get away with anything as long as he put her name in with it. Debbie was obsessed with the idea that they would one day marry and give her Jew grandbabies.

"See ya soon, Rach" He said when he got back from talking to his mom.

"I guess you will, though for the record I think you should be in bed."

"Noted, be there in five"

She couldn't help it she let out a little laugh before saying, "Be careful, see you soon."

"Yep, bye, Doll." And he hung up.

"Puck's coming?" Santana asked as Rachel shut her phone.

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, he should be in bed but when I told him about Finn…"

"He saw a fight in the making and came running" Santana finished, rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much though he of course claims it's because I might need him" Rachel replied, shaking her head. Sure Noah and her were close again. He was probably her best friend and definitely the closest guy friend she had but she had some issues with his solving every problem with violence.

"Doubt Q and Hudson will show up anyway, not after today in the hall. We are at Britney's after all." Santana said, shrugging.

"I thought we went shopping to show Finn I was over him" Rachel replied confused.

"Well, we have to be ready just in case" Santana shrugged, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nodding slowly, Rachel took her bags into the guest room she had claimed as her own in Brit's house over the summer and got ready for the party.

When she came out and went downstairs she saw Noah was already there holding a case of beer and looking suspiciously healthy.

"You look like you're feeling better" Rachel said, suspiciously.

He did at least attempt to look sheepish, "Yeah about that…."

"Math test today?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow at him and trying not to laugh.

"History actually but I can make it up Monday. Sorry I wasn't there for..well everything. "

"It's fine Noah. Santana and Mike took care of it. I told you it was no big deal."

"You're boyfriend cheated on you in the middle of the hallway with the chick that cheated on him the year before, no, no big deal at all."

She felt the tears welling up again and tried turning away but Noah grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just I can't believe Hudson did that and I'm really sorry I wasn't there."

She pulled away, wiping the unshed tears away from her eyes and said, "It's fine Noah. If you were there you'd probably be suspended so really I'm glad that you weren't. I'm surprised Santana's not suspended herself."

"For what?" he asked, looking over at the Latina who had be surprisingly quiet during the whole exchange.

"Kicking Quinn's skinny ass" Santana answered, proudly.

Noah held his hand up and got a high five from her, "Sweet, now that's what I'm talking about. Wish I could have seen it."

"It's on Jacob's blog" Britney said, "That's what Kurt said at Cheerios practice."

They looked it up and Noah watched it like five times before something else clicked about what Rachel had said. "What do you mean San and Chang took care of it? Did Chang kick some ass as well?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, he just came and made sure I was okay after the fact since San was a little tied up at the moment."

Noah raised an eyebrow at this and looked over at Santana who shrugged, "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Rolling her eyes, "Michael and I are just friends. He said that if somebody didn't check on me you'd kick all of their asses so he volunteered himself as substitute best friend for the moment"

"Chang went running after you, instead of kicking Hudson's ass and said it was to keep me from kicking his? Riiight" Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"That's what I said" San pipped up, getting a glare from Rachel.

"Well he was right, if someone didn't come check on me and you heard about it what would you do?"

"Kick all their asses, exactly like I'm going to do because no one took care of Finn"

"I did" Rachel said, stamping her foot because he wouldn't listen to her when she said it was done and taken care of.

"Oh yeah, you should have been there," Santana laughed, "Rachel tapped him on the shoulder, didn't give him a chance to talk just slapped him and went off then turned and left, it was Epic"

"Damnit, never missing school again" Noah grumbled before saying "He's still getting his ass kicked though if he shows up tonight"

Any response she might have given got cut off by the door opening and Mike and Matt coming in, "Hey guys" Mike said, waving at everyone while Matt nodded, his hands full of drinks.

"Chang, Rutherford" Noah acknowledged as Rachel hurried over to help Matt.

"I got it Rach" Matt said when she tried to help.

"Michael, why are you making him carry everything? Is there something wrong with you're hands? Are they broken?" Rachel demanded.

He looked down at his hands as if to check and then shook his head, "Matt said he had it, so I let him."

Raising her eyebrow, "You asked Matt if he needed help and he said no?"

"Uh…"

"Matthew?" She asked when she saw Mike wasn't going to actually answer.

He chuckled, "It's fine Rach, let me get this to the kitchen."

She moved out of the way, glaring at Mike a little before she walked back over to sit by San who was laughing at the whole exchange.

Mike came over and sat next to Noah, not really sure how he earned the Berry patented glare but not liking it.

Matt came back and dropped down on the other side of Rachel, smiling as he did, "You look hot, Rach" He commented.

Mike took in her appearance then and so did Noah, "Shit Berry, where'd you get those clothes? The little girls section?" He asked, noting the barely there black checkered shorts and the white skintight tank top with a black heart in the center.

Rolling her eyes, "San and Brit helped me pick it out, don't you like it?" She asked, standing up and twirling for him.

Mike was the one that answered, "You look hot as hell Rach but there's going to be a lot of drunk jocks here tonight…."

"So, guess she'll need a date tonight then," San said, looking at the three boys, with mild interest, "Who's it gonna be?"

"Me" Noah and Mike said at the same time then looking at each other as Matt and Santana both burst out laughing.

Rachel smiled too, "That's sweet guys but I don't need either of you to feel obligated to hang around me tonight. I'll be fine."

Noah frowned, "Dressed like that? Nuh uh I'm not letting you out of my sight with the ass holes coming in here tonight."

Rachel just looked at him, "Please, Noah, I know for a fact that as soon as a pretty girl bats their eyes at you you'll take off"

Santana snorted, "She has you there,"

Britney got up and walked over to Noah and started blinking at him, "Brit, what are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Batting my eyes at you but you're not taking off. Does that mean I'm not pretty?"

"No sweetie, it just means you're not San" Rachel replied.

"Oh, wait huh? Of course I'm not San, I'm Britney but..I thought you said any pretty girl."

"I was just making a point don't worry, you're very pretty. Just ask Matt."

Matt nodded, "You're gorgeous, Brit" He said with a smile.

She grinned back at him and skipped over, sitting in his lap and kissing his cheek, "Thank you Matt. Want to be my date tonight?"

"Of course" He agreed easily.

"Well with Matt and Britney going together and Puck and San looks like you're stuck with me again," Mike teased Rachel.

Rolling her eyes, "I could always call Kurt" She replied, thoughtfully.

"Hey!" he yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, if you're sure.. Just know you don't have too."

Rolling his eyes, he got up and knelt in front of Rachel, taking one of her hands in his and asking, "Rachel Berry will you be my date for tonight's festivities?"

She giggled, even as she heard the fake gagging noises coming beside her from Santana, and replied, "Why, Michael Chang, I'd love too"

He stood up then, pulling her with him and dancing her around the room, her laughing as they twirled, as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing for tonight" he replied, "have to make sure I can twirl you away from any asshole that comes your way" He winked at her as he let her stop spinning right in front of Puck, who grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him.

He glared at Mike as he said, "You know the rules Chang."

Santana, Matt and Mike all rolled their eyes, "Chill, Puckerman. I'm just making sure she's alright tonight while you go around with the girl everyone knows is your girlfriend besides you two"

"What rules?" Rachel asked, clueless

Puck seemed to have forgotten she was there because his mouth opened but no words came out.

Santana 'helped' him out by answering, "Puckerman has forbidden all of the guys from asking you out"

"What? how is that even possible? I was dating Finn until this afternoon."

Puck looked down for a second before turning to Rachel and admitting what he hadn't been wanting to tell her, "Finn admitted he wasn't over Quinn a while back, I was hoping he would be dumb enough to actually act on those feelings but...in the case that he did I knew you'd be upset and I didn't want any of these knuckleheads sweeping in and possibly hurting you a second time."

She looked at him, part shocked that he didn't tell her about Finn earlier, part anger for that and him telling others to leave her alone and part of her found him sweet for looking out for her, he didn't understand what all was going on in her head so he just said, "I'm sorry, I know I should have told you but Finn was my boy for...forever and I didn't want to screw things up for you guys in case he wasn't as dumb as he obviously is and as for the guys...I'm sorry that probably made you angry but not sorry I did it, it made sense and still does"

Rolling her eyes, she hit his arm, "Noah Eli Puckerman you are the most idiotic, boorish, sweet male I know"

He had been flinching at the insult that he didn't understand and then blinking at the sweet at the end, "Wait, Boorish is a bad thing right?"

She laughed, "Yes, it is you Neanderthal. She kissed his cheek before turning to the group who were all staring at the two with great interest. "Listen up, whatever Noah told you to do in regards to me forget it. If he does anything to try and make you listen in spite of what I'm saying right now, tell me or San, we'll take care of it."

"No fun, Berry" Noah pouted at her.

She patted his cheek, saying "Life's not fair, Noah, get used to it" before jumping up and turning to Mike, "Still up for being my date tonight?"

"Most definitely, my lady" he said,giving a slight bow.

"Great, come help me set up the drinks and food"

And with that the two walked into the kitchen to set up while the rest of the group organized everything else.

* * *

By 10 that night the party was in full swing. Rachel was dancing with Mike out on the dance floor, both of them laughing and having a great time. When the song ended, Rachel said, "I'm going to go get a drink and find Santana, I'll be back."

He nodded, "See you soon, babe" he said, "Call me if you need me"

Rolling her eyes, she nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a beer(yes, the most shocking thing to all of them, girls and guys included was that Rachel actually loved Beer and in some occasions over the past summer had out drank many of them because of it.) and scanning for Santana.

Opening her beer she took a sip as she headed out into the crowd, still looking for her friend but then she heard her name so she spun around and was face to face with Finn.

"What do you want Finn?" She asked, "I told you not to talk to me anymore"

"Rachel, in the hallway it wasn't what it looked like. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her" He explained, ignoring what she just said.

"And I suppose you were just about to push her away when I came up right?" Rachel asked sarcastic.

"Yes! I was! I swear" He agreed earnestly, not realizing she was being sarcastic.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel said, "Whatever, Finn. I was there, I heard you admit to having feelings for her, I saw you kiss her back so save your lies. Also, save yourself and get the hell out before Noah, Mike or Matt see you" with the last warning she turned away from him only to have her arm grabbed and spun back into him.

"You can't just walk away. We've been through so much, Rachel. I love you" He said, as he kept hold of her arm.

Not paying attention, Rachel's eyes roamed the party and finally locked on to Mike, "MICHAEL" She yelled, as loudly as she could. Lucky for her that was pretty damn loud and he wasn't to far away, he turned and saw where she was and with who and started pushing his way towards her.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, glaring at the Asian heading towards him.

Taking a long drink on her beer before answering she replied, "Getting back to my date that you are interrupting"

"Date?" He asked, confused and sounding a little hurt, "We just broke up today"

"Yeah and before we did you had your tongue down another girls throat so forgive me for not waiting to long to move on" she replied again, sarcastic as Mike got to them.

"Hudson, mind letting go of my date's arm?" Mike asked, calmly though you could see he was angry.

"What the hell, Chang? You know how I feel about Rachel" Finn asked, still holding on to Rachel's arm as she sipped her beer and watched the show, not really knowing what else to do.

"Yes, you showed those feelings really strongly in the hall this afternoon. Let her go. She doesn't want to talk to you."

Finn did let go of her arm this time but only to throw a punch at Mike, who dodged it and punched Finn in the gut, causing him to double over. While he was doubled over Mike grabbed Rachel's hand and led her away. He opened the first door the came too, which happened to be a downstairs bedroom and shuffled her in before shutting the door behind them.

"You ok?" He asked.

Rachel nodded, "I'm fine, thank you. I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing but I didn't want to stand there explaining to him again and again that we were over and I didn't see Noah or San..."

Mike put his finger to her lips and said, "Shh, it's fine. I'm your date, you're allowed to call for me, babe, it's in the rulebook"

She smiled around his finger and he moved it so she could speak, "Rulebook, huh? What else is in this dating rulebook?" She asked, smirking(he swears she been around Puck to much)

Smiling back down at her he seemed to think for a second before saying, "Well, not all rules apply for us, of course, but there's the 'you can always make me dance with you' rule, the 'I can punch any guy that makes you uncomfortable' rule and, of course, the 'any time a guy messes with you and I wasn't there to stop it, you get a free date of your choice from me' rule."

She was grinning at him now, "Is that so? A free date of my choice huh? Is that your round about way of asking me on a second date, Michael?"

He was blushing now, "Is that your round about way of accepting, Rachel?"

She put her finger to her chin, "Well I did hear that Spring Awakening was coming near by in a couple weeks and Noah won't be caught dead there so... looks like it's between you and Kurt again" she teased.

He put his hand to his heart, "You're killing me babe."

She laughed and then nodded, "I'd be glad to accompany you on another date, Mike."

"Really?" He asked, excited but not really believing what he was hearing.

She nodded, "You're sweet, though if I find out you have residual feelings for Britney or something, I'm going to have to kill you, just so you know"

He held his hands up, "I swear, theres only you right now, Rach"

She nodded, satisfied, "Good. We should get back to the party, Noah and San might be looking for me"

"One thing first" he said, holding on to her hand.

She stared up at him expectantly, "Yes?" She asked

Rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath, he bent down and softly covered her lips with his. It only lasted a second before he pulled back, both of them smiling, "I wanted to make sure our first kiss wasn't witnessed and heckled by our so called friends" he said with a wink, "Plus, I've wanted to do that since I joined glee"

She grinned at him, "That's sweet," She said before leaning up on tip toe, putting her free arm around his neck, kissing him again, this time it was still sweet but it was much longer and when they finally pulled away, both of them were breathless.

"Wow" They said at the same time.

"We should really get out of here, before.." Mike started.

Rachel nodded, "Let's go find the others"

They opened the door, hand and hand only to be stopped dead by the sight of all four of their friends standing right on the other side.

Rachel arched her eyebrow at them, "What, may I ask, are you guys doing?"

"We were..um.." Matt started

"Just..well San and I..." Noah continued

"Listening to you and Mike, you two are so cute!" Britney said, clueless to the fact they weren't suppose to be eavesdropping.

Mike rolled his eyes at his clueless ex while Rachel fixed the three who hadn't admitted it with her Berry Patented Glare and asked, "And why were you listening to Michael and my private conversation?"

Santana answered this one after clearing her throat, "I saw the tail end of Chang punching Hudson in the gut so I went and got Puck so we could check and make sure you were alright, we ran into Brit and Rutherford and followed you here but didn't want to..um..interrupt just in case so..we waited"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned to Mike and said, "Well at least there were no wolf whistles. Nice try"

He grinned at her, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Give'm time, babe"

Shaking her head at the thought, knowing he was right, she had nothing left to say so she just leaned into him and enjoyed the feeling. When she got up this morning she was Finn Hudson's girlfriend. When she got to school she became the girl that broke up with Finn because he cheated on her and the best friend of the cheerio who bruised up the head cheerio's face for said cheating. Now she was Rachel Berry, girlfriend of Michael Chang and friend of some of the most popular and sweetest people at Mckinley. How'd she get so lucky? She had no idea and though she knew that things wouldn't stay this good forever and eventually the world would find a way to mess up this wonderful feeling she has, for now she was content to live in this moment, in the arms of her new boyfriend, surrounded by loved ones and the bad of the world be damned.


End file.
